Following implementation of reinbursement project expected date, May 16, 1977, increased educational activity will occur to acquaint eligible population of range and scope of CHMC's service delivery system. Industrial Mental Health Component of CMHC will work closely with project coordinator in this activity to facilitate population's entry into CMHC's service delivery system. Increased educational activity will also occur within CMHC to further inform staff of project. Research personnel will undertake data collection and initial analysis of precapitation utilization and cost experience of eligible population. Development of plan for comparing pre and post-capitation utilization and cost data. Staff interviews with coding, tabulation and preliminary analysis of responses will also be initiated by research personnel.